1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an air-permeable laminate film. The film has a textile surface and elastic and non-elastic regions. Such laminate films are used, for example, in the fabrication of diaper panties, as elastic end cuffs, closure strips, and the like. They must be very elastic in predetermined regions. To improve the wearing comfort, they possess a textile surface and are air-permeable.
2. The Prior Art
In a method known from DE 42 38 541 A1, fiber non-woven fabric material webs are applied to an elastic carrier film, and connected with the carrier film in point form by means of ultrasound bonding. At the bonding sites, the carrier film is melted through, whereby the outside non-woven fabric webs are bonded into the partially melted material of the carrier film. This results in air-permeable regions, which are covered by a fine lattice structure obtained from the non-woven fabric filaments. The laminate is subsequently stretched in the take-off direction and relaxed again. A disadvantage is that the laminate film produced according to this known method stretches approximately uniformly over its entire length during use, and that the stretching is not concentrated on predetermined segments.